


honey you're familiar (like my mirror years ago)

by bigbadw0lf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe (kind of?), Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hajime's the constant on Tooru's life, Happy Birthday Iwaizumi, IT'S IWA-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY!, Iwaizumi doesn’t know what he’s saying, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa’s knows a bit of Spanish, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, accidental confessions, they're in college, time skip spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf
Summary: Tooru had always been a person that had certain habits rooted deep inside his gut. And habits such as his were hard to change, especially if he was comfortable with the sense of routine they gave him.However, he found more often than not that his will to make sacrifices and improve usually came wrapped in the form of Iwaizumi Hajime.Or: Hajime had always been the constant in Tooru's life he was unwilling to lose. Then, his lack of self-control breaks  their carefully crafted routine.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	honey you're familiar (like my mirror years ago)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Iwa-chan!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ILY. A little bit late but better late than never, uh?
> 
> Thanks a lot to the wonderful [Kim](https://twitter.com/ochakouo) ([brightplaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightplaces)), my Slytherin soulmate that I'm always screaming to and someone that has endless patience with me, and [Rex](https://twitter.com/rexittiux) ([Rexittiux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux)), my fellow latina and friend that got me further down into the Haikyuu!! abysm, that betaed this work for me and helped me thoroughly to get this piece of pure fluff done. Ily babes🥰
> 
> Title from 'From Eden' by Hozier. ( **— "Honey, you're familiar, like my mirror years ago.'')**

Tooru had never had a regular, clean sleeping schedule throughout his whole life. He spent most of his nights turned to daybreaks training or analyzing volleyball matches to discover his opponents’ weaknesses and strengths, orchestrating ways to exploit those in his team’s favor.

His obsession with volleyball led to overexerting himself and sleepless nights. And inevitably, also came Hajime chastising and dragging him out of the gymnasium and shoving him into his house. Although he often fought to have a bit more time, Tooru was usually unable to do anything but listen to Hajime’s words and follow his actions each time, however harsh they seemed.

If he was sure of anything, it was that, apart from himself, Hajime was the person that knew him the best.

He usually said in a playful tone—though he meant every word of his statement—that Hajime was more than half (if not all) of his self-control. When he went overseas, that part of his self-control was inevitably lost, and Tooru found himself falling back into old habits of training too hard. Deciding to focus on his love for volleyball instead of the fact that the sense of newfound unfamiliarity terrified him—especially during the first months, where he didn’t know the place, the people, or even the language—and how much he missed a place that felt irrevocably like home. 

(He never had, after all, ever felt like a lone stranger anywhere. Wherever he went, he had, until that moment, the warm and reassuring constant of Hajime by his side.)

The first months were harsh on him. He clung onto any sense of familiarity he had and, along with the constant of volleyball, the other thing he had was the comfort of Hajime’s words a call away.

(Tooru never fathomed the idea of being so far away from his childhood best friend’s house. The reality of not being able to go out of his house, walk a few minutes, and encounter Hajime was not something he was fond of.)

Although the passage of time was kind to him and he started to make acquaintances and learned about his new place of residence little by little, he still held dearly onto volleyball and never let go; it was after all his love for the sport that pushed him into this path, embarking into a journey by himself into a new continent and school, along with people he knew nothing of.

* * *

Tooru had always been a person that had certain habits rooted deep inside his gut. And habits such as his were hard to change, especially if he was comfortable with the sense of routine they gave him.

However, he found more often than not that his will to make sacrifices and improve usually came wrapped in the form of Iwaizumi Hajime.

They found themselves in different colleges, in completely different time zones, and unable to see each other except for through calls (and video calls) that ran late into the night (so late, that they were used to falling asleep in the middle of the night, mid-call, and Tooru usually woke up to the sun shining onto his face through the curtain binds and his phone’s battery so low he was unable to communicate with anyone through the beginning of the day until he managed to find a wall socket somewhere in campus).

After a few repetitions of that, Hajime noticed and scolded him (”Stupid, what if you need to make an urgent call and you don’t have battery because you spent the night talking with me? Unfortunate to see your self-regard hasn’t changed.’’), restricting their calls to Saturdays for his peace of mind.

For Hajime’s sake (and he somehow knew he wouldn’t have done that just for anyone), Tooru found himself changing something he thought was so intrinsically himself, on a quiet, sunny Saturday. 

He saw some tutorials on Youtube about organizing his time with hand-drawn sheets with hand-drawn grids and sat down for hours figuring out how to accommodate volleyball, studies, and, most importantly, Hajime. He never had a problem doing that before (try to fit his constants into his neatly done routine), but he had to admit the time difference was a big part of his motivation.

After a few balled up papers thrown into the trash and numerous drafts later, he managed it just in time for his (now) scheduled call with Hajime.

Initiating a video call with the button next to Hajime’s icon and bringing it in front of his face, he smiled at the screen as he waited for him to pick up.

It couldn’t have rung for more than 3 seconds before Hajime picked up, the black fading from the screen and Hajime’s face surrounded by a blue appearing instead.

“Hey, Oikawa,’’ he said as he shifted in a more comfortable position, the rustling of sheets heard even through the call.

Tooru’s eyes shined as he leaned over the screen, coming too close to the screen in order to see Hajime’s face closely.

“You told me to not be too harsh on myself,’’ he started, a playful tone coming out, “So, I did something, Iwa-chan! You’ll be proud. You have to guess, though.’’

As Tooru seemed to lit up in his excitement, Hajime couldn’t help but feel uneasiness settle in his gut. Last time Tooru had announced he had done something in such a tone and with such a bright smile, they had been little and had ended up bruised and grounded for over a week because Tooru had thought stealing the school’s bug collection for Hajime was a good idea. And although Hajime had been too happy about the gift and mesmerized by the bugs’ quick moving to care, now he was conscious Tooru’s smile might mean nothing but trouble.

At Hajime’s lack of response, Tooru pressed, “Come on, Iwa-chan! You have to guess!’’

Hajime grumbled under his breath, “Just tell me already, dumbass.’’

Tooru’s cheek huffed in indignation. “Always so mean, Iwa-chan! I don’t know why I go through all this trouble for you,’’ he whined, looking dejected, shoulders slumping in resignation.

Moving with his phone in hand, Hajime’s face came closer to the screen, and it seemed as if he was looking at Tooru directly in the eye, despite all the distance that kept them apart. “I wasn’t…’’ He breathed and pinched his nose, acquiescing because he knew where Tooru was coming from. “Okay, I want you to tell me. I honestly don’t know, though, so I can’t guess,’’ he said, giving in as he always did.

Tooru looked at him with suspicion but something about Hajime’s face must have convinced him because he smiled. “Well, you’re always bothering me about not sleeping, so...” he said and when he saw Hajime’s mouth opened to interrupt, he stated, “Let me finish, Iwa-chan!’’

Hajime nodded.

Tooru took a paper from his desk and moved it to show it through the screen at Hajime’s curious gaze. “Look! I made a spreadsheet! I learned how to with these tutorials on Youtube!'' He grinned. "It has three colors and it’s super organized! Red is for volleyball practices and matches, green is for my classes, and turquoise is for you, Iwa-chan!’’ Tooru explained each section with contagious excitement.

Hajime scrutinized the schedule Tooru held in front of the camera. Seeing the carefully looped calligraphy on the sheet, the sight of his own name written in the paper accompanied with little heart symbols beside it made his heart stutter against his ribcage.

Although the color red represented volleyball, Hajime couldn’t help but become red himself as he mesmerized at the equally persistent 'volleyball', 'Iwa-chan', and 'classes' through the paper.

“Oikawa…’’ he sighed, at a loss of words.

The view of the paper was quickly replaced by Tooru’s wide grin. “Do you like it? I calculated the time with the class schedule you sent me at the start of the semester. We can revise it if something’s wrong, though! Just tell me, Iwa-chan.’’

Hajime’s heartbeat continued to resonate on his eardrums at the gesture. Feelings he had acknowledged to himself but hadn’t dared act due to the distance came full force and left him feeling dizzy as hope bloomed inside his chest.

He had once thought going to separate colleges would be devastating to their relationship, which had always relied on closeness and proximity. Time into their newly adopted lifestyle, however, he was relieved to find it went beyond that; because although their dynamic was indeed forged on moments shared, their immediate connection when meeting, and passion for the same things, it couldn’t be justified or pinpointed in proximity alone. 

It was difficult to pinpoint what held together a relationship that went through a lifetime, especially one such as theirs.

Letting a small smile take over, Hajime said, “It’s... perfect. Send it to me and I’ll print it.’’

Tooru beamed at him. “I’ll send it. So, how’s it going there Iwa-chan? Do you miss me?’’ His cheeky smile did nothing to alleviate the swirling in Hajime’s stomach.

With a huff, Hajime answered, “It’s going good. I’m still getting the hang of it but the classes are pretty fun. And I’ve got a few acquaintances from Japan too.’’

Tooru perked up at this, not actually frowning but still looking at him with inquisition. “Do we know them?’’ As he said this, he smiled, but Hajime noticed it didn’t quite reach Tooru’s eyes.

Laughing, Hajime answered, “No. But if I ever meet someone we knew from Japan, I’ll make sure to rub it on your face.’’ He smirked.

“I don’t want Iwa-chan to forget me for his other friends! What would I say to Auntie when you come bearing other people to the house and I’m not invited? I’m her favorite, she would be so mad with you if she knew how you’ve replaced me so easily.’’ He huffed, letting out a childlike whine.

At the words of his friend, something akin to hope grew on his chest like a vine, intertwining until it went to his cheeks in crimson color.

He thanked the poor lighting for hiding his blush and said, “Having new friends doesn’t mean replacing you, idiot. Do you think I stay up for these late calls for just anyone?’’ He looked at Tooru’s expression that seemed to subside on a calmer expression, feeling like he had gotten what he wanted. Hajime added, “Besides, don’t you have any friends? I thought you had them… Your admirers must be rolling on their beds now.’’

Rather defensively, Tooru retorted, “I have lots of friends, Iwa-chan! So many friends. Lots of admirers too, for your information!’’

Hajime couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s childish demeanor. “Sure, Trashykawa. Sure.’’

Tooru tried to defend himself for a bit, offended at Hajime’s clear lack of trust in his words, before moving onto other topics. Hajime relayed on how he was getting along with his new team (although he felt there was no way he would be able to establish the same trust he had with his previous ones), how he was getting a better handle at English, how his relationship with his new roommate Nate progressed, and how he enjoyed the sun. In return, Tooru told him about how he missed home, how he was learning Spanish by bits _(“Iwa-chan, the first thing they taught me was how to curse! I know some cool swear words now! Do you want to learn them?’’)_ , and how he was invited to the beach and enjoyed the feel of the sand against his skin and the smell of the salt.

“Bye, bye! Remember to send me your schedule back!’’ he said, beaming brightly at Hajime through the screen and waving goodbye. Just before ending the call, he looked him in the eye and added in Spanish, “ _Te extraño mucho, Iwa-chan!''_

As Tooru’s face disappeared from the screen and the call disconnected, Hajime was left baffled at his friends’ antics but with a happy smile on his face nonetheless. 

Recollecting his thoughts, he moved to his computer to advance on a little of his homework.

Once the browser opened, he couldn’t deny the first thing he did was try to look up and translate what Tooru said.

After a few tries, he didn’t find anything. He decided to ask Tooru next time he talked to him, considering how late it already was.

When he woke up, his phone pinged and it was a picture from Tooru’s schedule.

 **_[02:03] Shittykawa:_ ** _Here’s the schedule Iwa-chan~! You can copy the format when you do yours but give me credits for my beautiful and hard work!_ _ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ_ _Don’t forget to send me yours when you finish, to confirm mine’s all good (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

 **_[02:03] Iwa-chan:_ ** _I will try, Shittykawa. But I’m busy so I don’t know when I’ll get it done. Also, what did you say at the end of your call? You forgot I don’t know Spanish? Idiot._

 **_[02:03] Shittykawa:_ ** _Always so mean, Iwa-chan!_ _(｡╯︵╰｡)_ _Just for that I won’t /ever/ tell you._

Sighing, he decided to try to figure out what Tooru had meant another time as he downloaded the picture. Since he had that afternoon free, he decided it was as good a time as any to get his schedule done in a similar format to Tooru’s.

Although he might deny he got it done so fast for any other reason than his afternoon being free and the logic on getting it done as soon as possible to avoid Tooru annoying him further, the feelings he tried so hard to bury whispered to him it might have something to do with wanting to surprise and impress Tooru by getting it done soon.

The faster he got it done, the faster they could have their scheduled calls as normal.

* * *

They continued their friendship despite the distance, going through a year of video calls, text, and strange familiarity. While figuring out how he fitted in a new place, Hajime was just glad he still had Tooru’s constant presence in his life; the sense of keeping one constant he had throughout his lifetime was enough to make him feel more than grateful.

He had known that missing a place that felt like home was something he would have to get used to when he decided to go to Irvine. But what he wasn’t for was missing a person that felt inevitably more like home than a place.

Hajime could establish a good dynamic there (and he had: he learned his way around the place, formed friendships, and even a sense of trust on his new team), but he found out when he came back to Miyagi and Tooru’s schedule, unfortunately, didn’t sync with his, that the thing he missed most was having Tooru by his side.

With this realization, Hajime’s feelings for Tooru quickly resurfaced and he decided for once in his life to stop trying to bury them. He couldn’t do anything about them, but accepting them gave him a sense of comfort he missed too much.

Months after his realization, and with his birthday incoming the next day, Hajime found himself feeling, for the first time, excited about his birthday. He sank on his bed with his earphones on and listened to music while he waited patiently on his bed.

Tooru had always made sure, ever since they were little, that Hajime celebrated his birthday with vigor, and to always be the first one to congratulate him on it, throwing his door open and climbing onto the bed to rustle him awake while he shouted _“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!’’._

Knowing Tooru for a lifetime gave him the advantage of knowing it wasn’t easy for him to break his habits (Hajime still felt somewhat amazed that he had done so for the sake of their scheduled calls, in the form of handwritten schedules and colors, and that it had surprisedly worked as planned).

He could admit he had expected a call, at least, when the clock indicated his birthday had started. So, the lack of a ring coming from his cell phone made his stomach clench, surprised at himself for having been disappointed at something he hadn’t looked forward to a few years ago.

But he guessed that was Oikawa Tooru’s effect: make him look forward to something he wanted nothing to do with at the beginning, through his excitement and joy alone, only because Tooru’s smile made him feel powerless to do anything but follow.

When he waited for a few moments and a call didn’t come through, he got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen, in hopes of drowning his disappointment.

Not bothering to turn on the lights on his path to the kitchen since he knew the way, he swore loudly when his knees clashed against a table he was sure wasn’t there before.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!’’ said Nate in English, moving to go help Hajime, followed by a muttering that came from somewhere in the room.

Getting a grip on the border of the couch around him, he tried to steady himself. “Turn the lights on first. Can’t see anything,’’ Hajime grumbled back.

Another muttering followed, and as the light turned on, he was left speechless at the image of Tooru standing in none other than his living room, looking at him sheepishly while he held a box that he suspected had a cake inside.

Both looked at each other, feeling out of breath at seeing each other after so much time apart. Tooru was the first to leave his catatonic state, leaving the cake box on a table as he ran through the living room towards where Hajime was.

Hajime didn’t manage to say anything before he was engulfed in a hug so tight, arms coming around each other so comfortably and right, he somehow felt like all the time apart had been just an illusion.

Tooru’s nose brushed against his neck as he continued to embrace him for a few minutes, the tingling sensation and the comforting smell of his shampoo making Hajime confirm his previous thoughts about a person being his home.

When they separated, Hajime moved his hands to Tooru’s shoulders as he looked up at Tooru, noticing freckles spreading against the bridge of his nose, no doubt a product of his newfound familiarity with the sun.

Hajime noticed some things he was unable to appreciate through the screen. The way he was sun-kissed in different places, fringe larger than before, and the way his lips were as red as ever.

He let his eyes linger for a bit on Tooru’s lips as a wide smile took place, making him feel a little bit dizzy at the closeness with which he could look at him. “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!’’ Tooru smiled brightly.

Such brightness made Hajime’s heartbeat louder, and he smiled back.

* * *

His roommate left the room after he wished him a good birthday, leaving Tooru to explain how he had somehow contacted his roommate’s Facebook and enlisted his help to make an elaborate a plan to surprise Hajime, and how he had managed to sneak up on Hajime because he knew he would have his earphones on at the time.

Reveling in the fact Tooru perhaps knew Hajime just as good as Hajime knew him, after Tooru grabbed the cake box, Hajime decided to gather some courage and drag Tooru by the wrist to the living room.

They sat side by side, thighs brushing, as Hajime turned to look at him.

“It’s... a nice surprise. Thanks. We hadn’t seen each other for a long time,’’ Hajime admitted, rather bashfully as he moved his hand to brush his hair in an undoubtedly nervous gesture.

Noticing, Tooru’s fingers came to grab Hajime’s wrist, pressing onto his pulse point to steady him (though Hajime would argue it did anything but give him steadiness). “I know you miss me, Iwa-chan! Even if you never say it!’’ He pouted.

Hajime laughed goodheartedly and smiled at him.

“Iwa-chan must be very happy to see me. I’ve never seen him smile this much,’’ Tooru taunted, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Although Tooru’s tendency to talk about Hajime as if he wasn’t there bothered him some time ago, now he only felt affection and fondness for his antics. He had missed it so much.

Hajime hummed, acknowledging Tooru’s words. The gesture was enough to make Tooru smile in return.

As they became more comfortable on the couch, they idly chatted and regained the sense of familiarity they always had, Hajime leaning backward on the seat, and Tooru putting his legs on top of Hajime’s in a natural, familiar position they were no strangers to.

After some time, Tooru’s gasp broke them out of it. “Iwa-chan, the cake! We have to make your birthday official. Otherwise, you will be stuck in this day forever!’’

Rolling his eyes at Tooru’s exaggeration, Hajime moved and grabbed Tooru’s legs with his hands, lingering on the skin for a bit too much, as he moved them slowly from his lap to the floor.

Tooru moved, opening the box’s lids and pulling some candles and a box of matches from his pocket.

Humming the tune of the birthday song, Tooru lit up two big candles shaped in the form of an ‘I’ and ‘H’.

He sang the birthday song, looking directly in Hajime’s eyes through long eyelashes, punctuating each “Happy birthday’’ of the song with “Iwa-chan!’’ as he looked at how the candles’ lights made Hajime’s face glow up, making the contour of his face look like gold against the blue wall, and eyes shine like galaxies reflecting the fire of the candle.

When Tooru finished, he looked at Hajime expectantly waiting for him to make a wish. However, as Hajime prepared to blow the candles, he thought having Tooru by his side was a much better reality than any wish he could ask for.

Nudging him gently, Tooru pointed his chin at the candles, gesturing for him to blow them. “Iwa-chan, the candles! You have to make a wish!’’

Hajime’s breath extinguished the candle’s flames, making a wish he knew was maybe too improbable to come true but, as he looked at Tooru’s eyes shining, Hajime would do with having him by his side in any way he was able to.

Tooru in return beamed brightly at him, noticing the way Hajime shined brightly even without the candles’ lights. Excitement won him over, paired with the image of Hajime looking so gorgeous under the light, he said in one breath, “Happy I love you, Iwa-chan!’’

Hajime was prepared to yet again thank him (What had he done with him? So much thanking felt foreign in his mouth) when he processed the uttered words. 

Look at Tooru, the only response Hajime managed for a long few seconds was his mouth opening in surprise, making Tooru’s face scrunch up at the lack of Hajime actually moving to blow out his candles.

Hajime gasped. “You said you loved me.’’

Tooru’s eyebrow rose against his fringe as he shook his head in confusion. “I said happy birthday.’’

Had Hajime not came to terms with his feelings, he might have let the words slide. However, courage pushed him to make the wish he made reality while he had the chance. “No. You just said you love me.’’ Hajime exhaled. Looking at the rising panic in Tooru’s gaze, he asked in a soft tone, “Did you mean it?’’

Tooru blushed, and his hand moved to rub his cheek in a nervous gesture. “Of course I love you, Iwa-chan! We’ve been friends for so long,’’ he rambled, and Hajime’s cheeks reddened further. “I mean, how can I not love you? It’s all I’ve known and done until now,’’ Tooru whispered.

After hearing his own words, Tooru froze. He hadn’t meant them to come out like that.

Hajime stopped his musing by putting his hand over Tooru’s hand.

Exhaling, Hajime said, “I love you too.’’ Tooru smiled, and a mix of relief and sadness overtook him. Still holding on the courage, he added, “Not as a friend, though.’’

Tooru looked at him for a few moments, waiting for anything to demonstrate it was some sort of elaborated joke. 

Once he saw only truthfulness in Hajime's gaze, Tooru exhaled in relief and cupped Hajime’s cheek instinctively, as Hajime leaned and nuzzled against his palm.

Tooru pulled back a bit to look at Hajime and pouted. “I’m glad! I don’t know if I could have endured hiding this any longer! I mean, how much more obvious could I get? I wouldn’t travel 18 hours for just anyone, Iwa-chan! My ass is flat from all the sitting,’’ Tooru whined.

Hajime pinched Tooru’s cheek with affection. “You’re too conceited,’’ he mumbled, “but I will make sure it was worth it.’’

As Tooru leaned down towards Hajime, he mumbled, “I love you, Hajime. Happy birthday!’’

Hajime sighed against Tooru’s neck. “It took a bit for your brain cell to get that one right, uh?’’

“Mean, Iwa-cha—’’ Tooru was interrupted by Hajime’s lips pressing down on his in a kiss, and his hands intertwining together with Tooru’s, fitting like two perfectly manufactured pieces of a puzzle.

* * *

A few hours later, Hajime looked down at Tooru, who was curled on top of him on their spot on his bed, the weight feeling perfect and comfortable against his chest.

Moving his fringe from his forehead and pressing a kiss against his forehead, Hajime softly said, “I love you too, Tooru.’’

As difficult it was for Tooru to change his habits, as he pressed against Hajime’s warmth the idle thought of how easy it would be to get used to witnessing this side of Hajime in his life.

Tooru started to doze off as Hajime’s fingers carded through his soft brown hair, the sensation against his scalp too pleasant. 

The sight of Hajime was branded on his mind, looking at him with the intense, raw and constant love that had always been there, but felt somehow too frightening to act upon at the risk of losing one another.

It felt freeing to realize, as their familiar banter stretched through the night, now in the form of kisses and more intimate touches, that although Hajime’s friendship had always been a constant he could rely on when everything else failed, baring the hearts to one another didn’t mean losing that easy-going dynamic their relationship possessed.

He was sure they would always feel like a home for one another. He felt grateful for his usual lack of self-control and the way he had confessed without himself even noticing at first. Now, on top of all the trust and familiarity they shared, Tooru was granted permission to kiss him and hold him with all his might.

After a few more moments of fingers entangled in his hair, Tooru fell asleep with the realization of, once again, feeling willing to change his familiar, comfortable routine to fit Hajime in the way of a new habit he hoped would stay for all his life.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **"Te extraño mucho, Iwa-chan!''** means **"I miss you very much''** in Spanish._
> 
> I have this HC that Oikawa would totally utter words in Spanish to Iwaizumi when they talk! And he would leave him wondering what they meant lol.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and/or comments are very welcome and appreciated 🥰   
> [ttodomomo](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo) is my twitter if you want to talk!💞
> 
> AND THANKS AGAIN TO MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS/BETAS🥰💖
> 
>  **I'll probably be uploading more Haikyuu!! fics soon, because I'm in way too much depth now ([here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf)🥰)** Until next time!


End file.
